1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for arranging taken pictures by event, and a control method thereof and a control program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic album allows multiple taken pictures taken by a digital camera or the like to be viewed like a photograph album. Such an electronic album is displayed on a display screen and viewed, and can also be printed as a paper album.
When automatically creating an electronic album, in general, pictures are arranged in the order of picture-taking date and time (JP2008-250555A, JP2007-243485A). Furthermore, when detecting events of multiple pictures, the events are arranged in a time-series order (JP2013-520725A).